Twisted Temptations
by Kidria Scyen
Summary: As far as I knew, it was a freak accident. Everyone dying, bleeding, being murdered, trying to murder. Jeuno, Windurst, and Bastok will have blood staining their stone streets. The blood of my friends, and our enemy. Forever.
1. Prologue: Forever For You

_**Twisted Temptations  
**_Story by: Kidria  
Title Ownage: Celos

Disclaimer: **Vana'diel and such belong to SquareEnix, the characters' personalities belong to them and myself, the story belongs to me, title to Celos. Do not steal. I have no rights to Vana'diel, San d'Oria, or any areas/elements belonging to SquareEnix.  
**Rating: **PG-13 for violence, language mostly**

_Major Characters:_

**Daleth** – Dragoon/samurai, male Elvaan.  
**Celos** – Monk/thief, female Elvaan.  
**Fxeni** – Black mage/White mage, male Tarutaru  
**Taea** – Warrior/ninja, female Elvaan  
**Ithuthus** – Red mage/black mage, male Hume  
**Robius** – Dark knight/thief, male Hume  
**Marzinquan** – Monk/warrior, male Hume  
**Taija** – Red mage/black mage, Mithra  
**Chase** – Paladin/warrior, male Hume  
**Kidria** – Warrior/thief or White mage/Black mage, female Elvaan  
**Vunebent** –Dragoon/warrior, male Elvaan  
**Takmir **– Summoner/white mage, male Elvaan

Other characters will appear, however, they are minor, despite the role that may be given to them.

_Prologue: **Forever For You**_

_How long has it been, my love? You've been missing for some time...and I began to worry what may have happened to you. Have I driven you away? They said we could never be, for we are complete opposites... they even went as far as saying we were enemies! But the Yin-Yang never said the black and white were enemies...they could be what we were. Polar opposites and yet we overcame the trials and...and here I am. Here you are._

_You have been missing for so long, dearest. I missed you. I missed the times I could stare at you and you would stare back, when we both knew in the end I would triumph. Even as you birth all in the beginning I destroyed it in the end...and you never cared. You kept bringing more, I kept ruining it and you never complained. But then you left. You left me alone. I was alone in my own element and I was so bored._

_But you are back! And that is all that matters. You are no longer missing.  
  
_

--Vana'diel, Upper Jeuno--

Was there some supernatural power at work? It was odd for there to be rain on an cloudless, sunny day. But was this city anything normal? Peeking outside she leaned forward almost too much, feeling herself shift and yet did not move to stop it. She kept herself in place by staying still. Narrowing her eyes against the sunlight she pulled back and listened to the falling of the rain, half-expecting thunder and half-expecting the soothing sound to go on forever.

_Burn marks scarred the skin and darkened it a deep black; horrified eyes watched the weak healing spell merely make it become crusted, like an enormous scab begging to be peeled off, taking the black charred flesh as well as the skin under it. To leave nothing but bloody, quivering muscles that would dry quickly and the red liquid would becoming dried and rough. Disgusting as it would be picked off and bleed more. The bone would be exposed. The eyes watched as the "healer" began the whole process, peeling off the burned skin, revealing layer after layer of fresh, pink skin...itching to be cut, to be removed and burned. It all ached to hurt. To feel pain and to_

She blinked.

---Outside, near the Temple of the Goddess---

"It was horrible...horrible!"

"By the Goddess, what could have done this...?"

"No sane thing!"

Guards desperately tried to settle down the townsfolk, most of them looking disgusted and turning away, others shouting, and the few idiots who wanted to see the body in full view. Celos stood in the back, her hands over her mouth. Chase patted her back, knowing she was going to throw up. The Elvaan swallowed forcefully, trying hard not to throw up. She had seen the body. Pure, disgusting murder! Who could...why would...what... Why one of her friends? She turned away and ran from the site, unable to handle the stench of the rotting, burned body.

Chase watched her go, and shot a look back at Halystaru's body before following her.

The guards covered the body. Bits of burned skin were here and there, but other then that, all of the flesh was peeled off, leaving only the dried blood, muscles, and bone underneath and exposed to the sunlight. The hair was a pass of bloody blonde strings, and the armor had been removed and then placed back on after the skinning was done. The killer actually touched the body after the skin was peeled off. And to the people of Jeuno's horror, the mass of burned and unburned skin was found in the temple, smeared all over the books and statues of Altana. The priests were outraged, the churchgoers horrified and the Duke instantly ordering a search for any clues and anyone who even looked like someone who would do it to be brought to him. Everyone heard and instantly tried to look as innocent as possible.

Robius leaned against the wall of the auction house, taking off his helmet and shoving a hand through his hair. His friends shifted around him anxiously, looking at each other, and mostly at Daleth. The dragoon looked as passive as ever, as if he never heard of the murder, or if he had, it wasn't someone he knew. But looks were deceiving; Daleth was worried sick under it all. Was something targeting his friends, or was Haly just an unfortunate? He noticed Robius giving him a telling look.

To be truthful, Haly wasn't the first murdered. There were several all over Jeuno. In all the cities, actually. The scary fact, Daleth noticed, was that everywhere he and his friends went, there were murders, but as soon as they left, the killing stopped. Was someone following him, or was it pure coincidence? As much as he hoped it was the latter...

"I haven't seen her around, recently," Robius said, smoothly, to Daleth. "I hope she's all right."

"Sagome?" the dragoon asked.

"Daleth." was the last thing Robius said, in a sort of warning tone, before he turned and stalked off, placing on his helmet. The Elvaan sighed. There were too many "hers" they both knew and haven't seen around. Who was he implying? Or was it all of them?

He had seen Sagome and Celos around. Celos was throwing up over the side of the airship docks, and Sagome had run off to hide in her Rent-a-Room, where Robius was only half-confident that she was safe. There were only two other females he was worried about, really. One of them he had seen leave Jeuno...so...she was safe. But the other was here, getting stronger so she could join him on the more dangerous quests.

He hadn't seen her for days. In fact, he hadn't seen her even before the murder. He felt his heart quickened but calmed down. She _was_ a fighter, after all, with her own dose of magic in her...she would be all right. Still. It wouldn't hurt to check.

_The rope tightened, cutting off the airway and stopping any sounds. A secret whisper, soothing and menacing, ringed in the thick silence. A gasping mouth tried desperately to scream, to cast a warning. It hurt to not breathe. The feeling of blood rose up the throat, and because of the rope, could not pass though. It gathered in the throat, feeling as if it would combust. Trickles of blood fell from the nose, light-headedness engulfing the senses. A numbness...but not, because it hurt._

__

Daleth cautiously opened the door, peeking in. It was eerily quiet, and dark. There wasn't any sign of life. Did she leave Jeuno, and didn't tell him? No...that would be unlike her. Whether he wanted to know or not, she'd always tell him where she was. It was a habit of hers he was grateful for, and she wouldn't drop it so suddenly...unless she was sneaking off somewhere, but she always left him a clue or a note. Looking all over her rented room he found nothing, only her belongings and weapons. She wouldn't go out without her weapons...unless she was just going into the city. But if she had heard of the murders, she wouldn't...

Oh hell. Kidria would.


	2. Chapter 1: Haunted

_**Twisted Temptations  
**_Story by: Kidria  
Title Ownage: Celos

Disclaimer: **Vana'diel and such belong to SquareEnix, the characters' personalities belong to them and myself, the story belongs to me, title to Celos. Do not steal. I have no rights to Vana'diel, San d'Oria, or any areas/elements belonging to SquareEnix.  
**Rating: **PG-13 for violence, language mostly.**

****

_Chapter 1: **Haunted**_

"Kidria!! Kidria!!!" Daleth called, running down the stairs toward the port. People dodged him, glancing up, but there was no reply. Not from Kidria, not from people who'd possibly seen her...nothing.

Was she in Qufim? But without her weapons...? With an irritated sigh Daleth ran that way, ignoring people who waved to him. He sped by adventurers asking to join groups, heading for Qufim. Without realizing it he smacked right into someone, nearly knocking himself over. The person jumped in surprise and turned, eyes wide when they saw him.

"What's the hurry, Daleth?" Mobia asked.

The Elvaan dragoon rubbed his head, mumbling. "Kidria's gone."

"That troublemaking girl that Robius hangs around? Aside from Sagome? She left?" he asked. When Daleth nodded Mobia shrugged. "You should be happy. If you're worried about the murders, and she isn't here, well...then she's safe."

_Really? Or maybe..._

"Oh, oh, I see the "or maybes" forming," Mobia crossed his arms over his armor. "Relax, Dal. From what I heard, the girl usually comes to you. She isn't in Qufim. I was just there. So chill."

Daleth's shoulders went slack. "I guess."

Still, he had to find her. If the poor girl found another body, only Altana knows how disturbed she would be, if it was anything like Halystaru. Daleth grimaced as he remembered the body without skin, the pool of dried blood, that disgusting stench of rotting muscles... He shuddered under his armor at the thought of anymore of the people he knew being killed like that. Was it swift? Drawn-out? Thinking about it was starting to very much frighten him, so he quickly said goodbye to Mobia and ran back up, looking for Kidria once more.

--Ru'Lude Gardens--

Fxeni wasn't sure if it was just him or maybe everyone was acting this way, but every step that was too close to him made him jump or look around frantically. Ever since Halystaru's death, he wasn't very comfortable in Jeuno anymore. Maybe not anywhere.

"Hey football."

The black mage jumped and whirled around, looking up to see Kidria standing over him. She bent down so they were a little more eye-leveled. He noticed a glaze over her golden eyes, and the fact she looked horrible. Even if she was in a rush Kidria usually looked decent and pretty. But now it looked like she was aging faster then anyone else in Vana'diel.

"Kidria, you need a nap," he said, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed that she scared him so easily.

She tried to brush her fingers through her silvery hair, but they were quickly snared in the somewhat greasy-looking mass. "Yeah, I know..." she muttered. "But... I get nightmares."

"You saw Haly?"

"No. Fupac."

Fxeni recoiled as if she had slapped him. "Fupac is dead...?"

Kidria fell to her knees in front of him and stared at him, eyes suddenly dead. "He's dead." she said, calmly, seriously. "I saw him...outside, in the Downs. He was hanging...by a rope around his neck. Blood was coming from his nose, his eyes like tears...when I took him down, blood gushed from his mouth. His body was cut, healed, and cut again." she covered her face with one of her hands. "I saw him, Fxeni. He was mutilated!"

The Tarutaru wasn't sure what to say to make her feel better, if there was anything. He just quietly looked at her, eyes slightly wide. He wasn't really the type to comfort, and he had no idea what to tell her. Usually it was Daleth or her family that knew what made her okay again. The most he did was place a hand on hers, and she started crying then.

_Jeez, what am I gonna do? I don't know what the hell to say...but...Fupac..._

"Did you bury him, Kidria?"

"Yea-yeah..."

"When was this?"

She uncovered her eyes. "Three days ago."

Fxeni stared at her. "Three days...and you didn't tell anyone?"

"I spent those three days taking him to San d'Oria, since I can't ride the airship and I had no chocobo." Kidria replied. She stood up. "I...I gotta go. He's looking for me and I can't face him."

"Him? Who?"

"Tell everyone I'm sorry about Fupac." Kidria fidgeted and then ran off. The Tarutaru attempted to follow, but his Elvaan friend, with her long legs, was able to sprint away and into the crowd. She was gone.

Fxeni frowned. "Goddess dammit, Kidria..."

* * *

_It wasn't exactly how I planned. I was mistaken, but mistakes can be made. Even with the smudges my plan is still the perfect picture. Eternally. I wonder if this is how you truly wanted before you went missing. Oh how you haunted me... I saw you everywhere. I heard you in every voice. I felt you in everything I touched. I knew you in everyone. How you've become such a part of me I'll never know._

_It's not over, far from it. Just a little more and it can be done. We're so far and yet so close and it's only a matter of time until we can be as we should be. Together. Attached. A part of each other in the endless circle of the white and black. I hear your heart now, my love...it's beating so fast. Are you anticipating it? Are you excited of my, no, **our** goal? Oh, my dearest, I can barely contain myself._

_Shhh, now. Still your heart and rest once more. Don't open your eyes yet! The surprise is not upon you just yet. Let us continue our cheap charade of nothing and innocence. We can soon throw away the masks. The festival of fakes is almost over, and we can embrace and forget the world...it won't control us anymore. Not even the Goddess can stop me now. When they are all out of the way...you and I, my sweet. You and I._

_Let this dream haunt you as you rest. Soon it will be more then a dream. It shall be a reality...just for us. No one else, as it was meant to be. It'll never end, my love...it will never end. The city is quiet, and the other one of our enemies returns. Let me take care of it...I will get rid of them all._


	3. Chapter 2: Dead To The World

_**Twisted Temptations  
**_Story by: Kidria  
Title Ownage: Celos  
Disclaimer: **Vana'diel and such belong to SquareEnix, the characters' personalities belong to them and myself, the story belongs to me, title to Celos. Do not steal. I have no rights to Vana'diel, San d'Oria, or any areas/elements belonging to SquareEnix.  
**Rating: **PG-13 for violence, language mostly.**

_**Chapter 2: Dead to the World  
**_

My name is Taea.

Obviously I'm an adventurer, and I'd like to fancy myself as a strong one. I am a warrior ninja, meaning I don't give a damn about magic and more about killing. Or that's how some people believe, but what do I care?

I actually care about what people believe now. I was in Bastok when I heard the news. Halystaru was dead, skinned and all. I'll admit it was disgusting to hear, and the messenger threw up just thinking about it. I didn't let him continue after that... I had heard enough. I was just rushing to the airship when I got a message from Fxeni that Fupac as well was dead.

"How do you know?" I had asked.

"Kid told me," he had replied. "She's spooked...better stay out of Jeuno, Taea."

Of course I refused. I wasn't going to sit back in a safe town as my friends are being butchered; like hell I was! I was going to stop it. On the airship everyone was gossiping. It's the assassin of the Shadow Lord I heard some say. Some said it was a lunatic from the gates beyond the Hall of the Gods. But whatever it was, I wasn't going to let it kill those I cared about.

As soon as I hit Jeuno I went looking for Celos. I figured it would be hard to find her, even if she was in Jeuno. I pushed through the crowds and ran right into Kidria. At first I thought it _was_ Celos, but then I saw the true length and color of her hair. Those two look so damn alike...

"..." Kidria only stared at me.

I stared back, half-expecting her to jump and hug me, like she would do most people she knew. But she just stared at me with blank golden eyes. It was unnerving, and before I could ask she actually spoke.

"Go back."

I figured she meant Bastok. "No, Kid. I—"

"_Go back_!!"

Kidria shoved me away and there was a large explosion. The city rocked and the ground from under me began to crumble. Kidria grabbed my hand and attempted to pull me to solid ground, but my heavy armor only heaved her down with me. We both fell into the hole, rubble piling on top of us.

* * *

Taea rubbed her forehead, feeling blood smear on her fingers. "Damn..." she looked to the side to see her younger companion, knocked out cold. The warrior ninja winced as she saw that a large rock pinned Kidria's leg and a pool of blood was seeping out of it. It had to be broken, in the least. 

The first thing she did was strip off some of her armor and tore some cloth off what she wore under it. As soon as she completed that task, Taea bent down and with a grunt, began to lift the rock. Thankfully her experiences with great axes gave her enough strength to lift the rock enough to move it away. Instantly Taea wrapped the bleeding leg up and pulled Kidria over to her closer, carefully moving the hurt leg. Kidria stirred but didn't wake up. She may have a head wound...

Taea ignored the small pebbles falling down the larger rocks of their prison as she shifted Kidria's hair, looking and feeling for swollen areas or blood. As she searched, the daylight in the only hole in the rock wall was shrinking. The hole was too small to climb through, and it was far too risky to try and make it bigger. However, it was big enough to allow air to come in and out, and that comforted the redhead. It meant they wouldn't die from the lack of air.

Ignoring one's surroundings was a bad, dangerous habit of hers.

* * *

_I was scared—I'll admit it. Kidria was hurt, knocked out, and for all I know she could have been dying. She wasn't my sister but I still cared for her like one, so I wasn't going to let her die._

_How did she know the explosion was going to happen, though? Was there something behind me that tipped her off? But what was happening? Why were my friends getting targeted and killed?_

_In this dark prison I just focused on my companion and the fact my friends and I were being hunted down by something. What I didn't know, and that's what scared me. It could be a beastman, a shadow, a deranged person or for all we know, someone we are friends with. But why? I don't recall ever letting a beastman live, a shadow able to sneak up on us, a person who would try to hurt us...or anyone who acted suspicious enough to hint at it. We could be random targets to a thing._

_Yes. I'm scared. I half wanted to be the knocked out one and not think about this. I wanted to stop what was hurting everyone but now that I actually thought it through, I had no idea what it was, or what it could do...what it will do._

_I'm lost. I don't know what to do now. We can only wait here until someone saves us but what if whatever triggered the blast will come after us?_

_Am I next?_


	4. Chapter 3: In The End

_**Twisted Temptations  
**_Story by: Kidria  
Title Ownage: Celos  
Disclaimer: **Vana'diel and such belong to SquareEnix, the characters' personalities belong to them and myself, the story belongs to me, title to Celos. Do not steal. I have no rights to Vana'diel, San d'Oria, or any areas/elements belonging to SquareEnix.  
**Rating: **PG-13 for violence, language mostly.

* * *

**

_Chapter 3: **In The End  
**_

Chase surveyed the large dome of rock. There was one hole and when he yelled into it, he heard Taea's voice from deep inside. She had said that her and Kidria were in there, and that Kidria was hurt. Now that they knew who was in there and who needed help immediately, all that was left was to dig them out. But how? The rocks had fallen in a way that if one large one moved, the rest would tumble down and crush both of the girls. So the only way to do this was slowly remove the ones at the top.

He looked up at the top.

Fuck.

* * *

Kidria slowly opened her eyes, coughing when she tasted rock dust in her mouth. Taea rubbed her back as she heaved. With a final wheeze Kidria sat up, giving a sharp cry of pain as she moved her leg. Her friend placed a calm hand over her mouth.

"It's broken." Taea said. "Don't move it."

Kidria felt hot tears of pain swell up in her eyes but she tried hard not to shed them. She bit the inside of her lower lip, feeling it tremble. She whimpered and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm scared," she finally stuttered out.

Taea patted her head gently. There was no wound there, thankfully. "I am too." She admitted. "But it'll be okay, Kid."

Kidria's ear flicked when she heard something and her eyes focused on the darkness over Taea's shoulder. She grasped her friend and turned her around. Taea's eyes widen and before she drew her weapons she let out a piercing scream of fear.

* * *

Chase nearly fell off the top of the rubble when he heard the scream, and cursing loudly when he heard metal slam against metal tried to move faster. Daleth, on the other side of the dome, scrambled to the top of the pile.

"Taea! Kid!" he cried. He was answered with war cries from Taea and pain-filled screeches from Kidria. He instantly panicked and would have slammed his lance into the top to get in if Chase didn't yell at him.

"Don't Daleth!" the paladin cried. "If you do you might crush them both!"

Daleth's entire body shook and he frantically tried to move the smaller rocks away to make a hole for him to slip into. He prayed hard he wasn't going to lose two more friends.

---------------------

_Delicious red blood flowed out in an almost seductive way from the wound. Pale skin slit like silk under the sharp edge of the knife, beautifully falling apart and allowing the liquid of life to gush freely. A dainty scream as the chest was slowly carved and the skin and tissues pulled apart. A bone snapped here and there, and there! The heart, beating still, trying so desperately to pump blood. Life was fading and yet it was there so...vibrantly. It beat when the knife cut it open. It beat when the knife cut off the pipes. It twitched when it was taken out of the body. Bright eyes widen and there was another lovely scream, but it wasn't wordless. It had words. Words begging for mercy...to grant one last request. Soon those screams died, but another took its place..._

---------------------

Daleth spasmed when he saw the torn up body of Taea, her chest cut open and completely void of anything but flesh and blood. Her face was twisted in a frozen display of excruciating pain. He leaned heavily on his lance, almost unable to stand. However, when he looked over to the side and saw Kidria, her hair covered in blood he fell to his knees. Two... the sight of this made him nearly faint, the pain in his chest exploding and spreading like painful fire through his entire being.

Chase looked away.

_I couldn't look at the bodies anymore. It was too much for me...and only Altana knew how Daleth felt, staring at the body of someone he cared for so much not long ago and one of his closest friends. I felt pain but he had to feel more. What was I going to tell the others? Celos? How would she react to her best friend and little sister's death? I was too scared to find out, honestly._

_That's four, now... Halystaru. Fupac. Taea. Kidria. How many more of us were going to be hunted down? I feel like this is a dream...my imagination going haywire. The imaginary deaths. The imaginary bodies. It was so unreal...but so reality. And I was afraid. Sad. Disgusted... I didn't know what to feel._

_My heart hurts. I know everyone is going to feel like this when they find out. I half wish I could keep it a secret, but there's no way I, or Daleth, could. They would find out. They would find out that everyone's favorite redhead kook and war-in-training 'supergirl' were dead. Is it only a matter of time until we all are? Who's next?_

_I feel like throwing up. I feel like dying now. If I was faster...if I acted sooner, I could have saved them, couldn't I? Some paladin I am ... I'm supposed to protect. Take the hits. And instead I was too slow... I failed. I didn't take the hits. I didn't protect. I just..._

_No. I can't do this to myself. I know Taea wouldn't want me to. I know Kid would hit me for feeling like this. But... if I could have saved them, why didn't I? It hurts... I don't know what to do. Will I be able to protect what's left of us? Celos... I have to protect her. It's almost obvious whatever this thing is, it's after her. I..._

"Chase!! Chase!!"

Chase snapped out of his thoughts, eyes widen. Daleth was scrambling to still his body enough to lift Kidria in his arms. Tears were streaming down his face. Tears for Taea and her soul, may she go to Paradise, and tears for perhaps...

"She's alive!" he cried. "Kidria's still alive! Heal her, Chase!!"

Chase's eyes widen and rushed to the young warrior's side, casting all the cures he could.

_I can still save one of them...!_

* * *

She screamed for mercy, one last request. Spare the small girl. So I did. But only out of the goodness of my heart...if, that is, I have a heart. Hahaha...


	5. Chapter 4: The First Cut Is The Deepest

_**Twisted Temptations  
**_Story by: Kidria  
Title Ownage: Celos  
Disclaimer: **Vana'diel and such belong to SquareEnix, the characters' personalities belong to them and myself, the story belongs to me, title to Celos. Do not steal. I have no rights to Vana'diel, San d'Oria, or any areas/elements belonging to SquareEnix.  
**Rating: **PG-13 for violence, language mostly.

* * *

**

_Chapter 4: **The First Cut Is The Deepest**_

I don't know if I should be pissed off or filled with grief. I guess to make things easier I can say I'm both. That is, if that's what I'm feeling.

My name is Celos.

A monk, an Elvaan female. My friends love to poke fun at me and I was considered one of the most laidback people in the group. But now...there is no time for jokes. Only mourning. Halystaru, Fupac, and Taea are dead. Killed. And my own little sister is traumatized to the point where she can't even leave her own room without screaming about seeing Taea getting killed. Chase is completely torn up and Daleth... I can't even begin to describe his misery.

I can't even begin to describe what Taea _looked_ like after her murder. I couldn't recognize her. The glimpse I got, however, will burn in my memory for the rest of my life. That is, if the "rest of my life" is more then a few weeks. I wasn't entire sure if it was. Actually, I was afraid to even think of it. I always figured a quick death, or giving my life up to save someone, was how I would die. But if I die any way that Taea, or the others, did... it gives me the creeps to imagine it. I can just feel the nightmares this will give me, if I can sleep at all.

I can hear Kidria screaming again. I can hear everyone trying to settle her down. The Duke of Jeuno heard of her survival and instantly deemed her a suspect. I of course, along with the others, completely dismissed the notion and threatened any guards that dared to come near my sister. Kidria could barely kill beastmen, how the hell could she kill those more skilled then her? And she wasn't a heartless murderer...she'd never hurt anyone. Kidria loved all of us, and the thought of her picking up a sword and carving out hearts, hanging people, or burning them and skinning them alive. There's just no way she would.

So. Who? Or...more likely, _what_?

Three of us—me, Chase, and Daleth—flew to San d'Oria to bury Taea. I could tell Daleth was trying to decide if he wanted to stay as far as possible from the covered body, or be close to it and mourning openly. He stood somewhere in the middle. Chase was close to the body, and I...well, I just couldn't go near it. It's stupid of me to say, but I was too disgusted to. When we arrived, we buried her in San d'Orian soil, and stayed the night there. I'm lying in my bed now, staring at the ceiling. I was listening for sounds, in case the murderer had come for Chase, Dal, or me. While here, I hope to Altana it didn't go after the one living witness.

Worrying for Kidria was always nerve wrecking, but this time my palms were getting sweaty. Kidria was the only survivor as far as we knew, and we'll have to rely on her information when she gets better to protect ourselves...

..._if_ she got better.

I could tell both Chase and Daleth wanted to stay in Jeuno to help protect her. But they also wanted to come with me to bury our friend. In the end, Robius had stepped out—out of the shadows too, damn Dark Knight freakiness—and promptly said he would watch out Kidria. We left him in her mog house, outside her bedroom. I trusted the Hume enough to know he wouldn't do anything funny, although Chase seemed a bit uneasy to leave Kidria in a male's hands, especially Robius. As if you'd be any better, Chase. Besides, I knew Rob would give his life to protect her.

Still. I was worrying myself to hell and back, and I knew the other two were as well. Sitting up, I not only worried about my kid sis but also everyone else. If the murderer couldn't get to her, it might kill someone else to draw Robius away long enough for it to kill Kidria. We don't need any more deaths...

Suddenly I feel waves of hatred fill me. This bastard killed my friends, my best friend, and lapsed my younger sister into temporary, or even permanent, insanity and emotional unstableness. The urge for revenge coursed through me in such strong urges I started to get afraid of myself. I wondered if everyone felt the same way. I know that tomorrow, Daleth will have the vengeful spark in his eyes. I wonder who would kill the asshole first.

I don't care... I want it dead. I wanted my friends back. I wanted Kidria to get better. I wanted to go back to the normal things. I wanted...

...you don't always get what you wanted. That I knew all too well.

"...kupo?"

"Yes moogle?"

"Please get some sleep, kupo." The moogle said as it fluttered outside my bedroom door. "You have to get up early to catch the less crowded airship, kupo."

I sighed. "I know, moogle. Go on to sleep."

"Good night, master, kupo."

"G'night, moogle. Rest up."

After I heard my moogle leave I stood up and walked to my weapons closet, opening it. I pulled out my strongest pair of claws, watching the metal gleam dangerously in the moonlight.

If I have to murder the jackass myself, I would...but it wouldn't be considered murder. It'd be justice.


	6. Chapter 5: When I'm Gone

_**Twisted Temptations  
**_Story by: Kidria  
Title Ownage: Celos  
Disclaimer: **Vana'diel and such belong to SquareEnix, the characters' personalities belong to them and myself, the story belongs to me, title to Celos. Do not steal. I have no rights to Vana'diel, San d'Oria, or any areas/elements belonging to SquareEnix.  
**Rating: **PG-13 for violence, language mostly.

* * *

**

_Chapter 5: **When I'm Gone**_

"Kidria, talk to me." Robius commanded. The young Elvaan looked up and stared at him with the most empty, dead look he ever seen in his life. Hours upon hours had gotten Kidria to the point where she could step outside for air, but only for at the most, five minutes.

He felt the nagging guilt of forcing her to talk about it so soon, but sooner they got the information, the better. Sagome was there, either way, to make sure he wasn't "too harsh." Robius knew when to quit—he cared for Kid enough to not push her too much. Sagome sat next to Kidria.

"C'mon dear," she said. "Please tell us what the...person...looked like."

Those blank, dull eyes turned to her. "Death." Kidria muttered. "Looked like..."

Robius felt frustration. He remembered when talking to Kidria was like having the best, most interesting debate in his life. Now, it was like talking to a child who just learned to talk! "Like...?"

"...black." She finally answered. "And blood."

"Kidria! You're not making any damn—"

"Rob! Please." Sagome warned. The Dark Knight frowned slightly, and brushed away blonde hair.

Kidria's eyes filled with tears, but they were still emotionless. "I'm hurting." She whispered. Robius instantly felt all guilt slam onto him with tremendous force. Here he was, yelling at her, after all she went through. He had seen death and killing...but never the gruesome murder of a friend.

"Kid—"

"Shut up." Kidria suddenly growled. Sagome and Robius jerked back. "_Shut the fuck up, you heartless beast_!!" Kidria shrieked. "You're black, just like the killer! _Black black black_!!" during her outburst, she still had no emotion in her eyes, not even anger.

Sagome turned to Robius sadly as Kidria stood out of her chair and turned her back to them. Robius looked back at her.

"We've lost her," Sagome whispered. "I don't think she will recover."

Robius could only copy what Kidria herself would have said. "She won't if you quit hoping." He silently hoped Sagome would buy it. He honestly didn't. He also thought she was beyond saving.

However, such thoughts disappeared as Kidria turned back to them and spoke.

"I want Daleth back. He makes it better then you." She muttered. She actually attempted a pout. "He doesn't yell at me either...and he isn't black."

_Well. Progress. Kinda._ Robius thought, feeling a bit insulted. But then again, for all he knew, the murderer could have worn the same armor that he did, so no wonder Kidria was a bit scared of him. He sighed and slumped in his chair.

"Believe what you will," Kidria went on, and then she turned to the side as if someone else was there and started to speak to this empty space. "But you won't find her. You said she was gone, well, it means she's gone. Grow up. Go away. Go kill someone else."

Robius jumped. "K-Kidria!"

"You heard me," the insane Elvaan went on to the empty area. "No matter who you kill, how many kill you, you're screwed. Don't try to come after me, because Robius, Daleth, Fxeni, and lots of other people will get you. They'll kill you." She paused, then went on, quietly. "You're not real...so why do you want to talk to me?"

Sagome stared at Kidria, who turned away from the space and started to talk to another imaginary person, this time something about weapons and pebbles. Robius had the urge to get up and knock the girl out to put her out of her insane stage, but a doctor said to let it pass. As Kidria spoke to nothing, she waved her arms oddly. He tried to make sense of it, but when he couldn't, just memorized the movements to later relay to everyone else.

"And..." Kidria said, a bit loudly. "May the _Summoner_ get out of _trouble _before the _guillotine _nicks off his _long ears_!" she laughed. "Because the _girly man_ thinks _he_ did all the _bad_ things!"

Robius blinked. Summoner? Trouble? What the hell?

* * *

"I don't understand." Fxeni said for the hundredth time. "But it could be important."

Robius hated this football, but he knew of no other Summoners aside from Daleth that Kidria knew with 'long ears' and a 'he'. "I already figured out half of it," he mumbled. "Summoner, long ears, and he I pretty much know. A male Taru or Elvaan Summoner. I figure the 'bad things' are the murders. So what about trouble, guillotine, and girly man?"

Fxeni snorted. "Girly man? First thought is the Duke, but for all we know, it could be a murder suspect."

Robius felt like he was trapped in a terribly written horror and mystery play. "And the others?"

"Dunno."

_Dammit_. "Well, pass it along," the Hume muttered. "I'll go back to Kid. She and Sagome are waiting for me."

The Taru nodded curtly. "Sure."

As Robius walked off, Fxeni thought about it. Was Kidria trying to pass on a message the best her insanity will let her? He sighed.

* * *

Ithuthus waited outside the San d'Oria port of Jeuno, waiting for the sight of brilliant white of Chase's armor, the striking purple of Daleth's armor, or the bright orange of Celos'. He pulled his feathered hat lower to cover his face, peeking out from under it.

_I can't believe this is happening. I never imagined something like this would tear everyone apart. Behind the scenes, I can tell everyone is wary of everyone else. They want to point fingers. They want to know who is responsible. It's so hard to deal with this pressure without someone or something to blame. But the thing to blame is unknown, and it's driving everyone crazy._

_I'm sure Cel would get a crack of out this. Me, Ithuthus, the wild red mage, actually thinking seriously. But I suppose the same could to said for her, because I know she's probably thinking more serious, morbid thoughts then me. I can't blame her...her sister's a prime example of why. Taea's death drove her and many of the others over the edge. Those still teetering on the edge only need the most delicate of pushes..._

_Like me._

_If one more person I know gets killed, I swear I'll be ruined. I can't stand to lose friends, but to lose them like this...it just hurts so much. Sure, we all fight and argue, but what friends don't? We never wanted someone to _die_ for Goddess' sake! Or...did someone?_

_Even I want to blame someone we know. It'd be so easy to point the finger at someone we all know, because it'd be logical that someone we all know could kill those three. But it isn't right; we don't have proof. But for the love of Altana, I'm surprised I've yet to break. I wasn't particularly close to Haly or Fupac, but Taea was a good friend of mine, and now she is under dirt and never going to wake up again. Whoever killed her was a sick bastard to have cut her heart out...and let a little girl witness it all._

_I hate to say it, but if I were the murderer, I would have—Altana forgive me for this statement—given Kidria mercy and killed her as well. I couldn't live with killing someone, and knowing someone else so young was alive and now losing her mind and soul. Whoever, or whatever, is doing this has no heart, soul, moral, or anything. It has to be a monster...or a true madman._

_But who's next? Who's next to be killed brutally? We all suspect it will come for Kid, but it could want us to think that. So all we can do is huddle in corners and wait until someone else dies? I hope we can put a stop to it before..._

"Ithu?"

He looked up. "Takmir..."

The Elvaan nodded slowly, spiky hair not bobbing. "I heard...and came from Windurst to give my..." he looked for the right words. "...regards..."

"...thank you." Ithuthus whispered. Takmir reached over and gave Ithuthus' shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"How's the kid?" he muttered. The Hume shook his head.

"She might as well be dead, too."

Takmir winced visibly. "That bad...huh?"

"Yeah. Worse." Ithuthus said glumly. "Tak, you shouldn't stay here. It's way too dangerous."

A determined look came to the Elvaan, and Ithuthus couldn't help but admire the leadership in his face. "I made this linkshell group, and I helped make everyone the friends they are by offering them a shell to communicate with. I'm not going to abandon you all for my own safety. If we all die...well... I'd rather die with my friends." A bitter smile.

Ithuthus couldn't smile back. Takmir would die with, or for, this group that he started. But only Altana would choose either 'for' or 'with'...


	7. Chapter 6: End of All Hope

**_Twisted Temptations_**

Story by: Kidria

Title Ownage: Celos

Disclaimer: **Vana'diel and such belong to SquareEnix, the characters' personalities belong to them and myself, the story belongs to me, title to Celos. Do not steal. I have no rights to Vana'diel, San d'Oria, or any areas/elements belonging to SquareEnix.**

Rating: **PG-13 for violence, language mostly.**

Chapter 6: **End Of All Hope**

Robius slowly looked up as Celos charged into the house, instantly going to her sister's side. Kidria didn't move from her seat, still staring creepily at Robius without blinking her dark, emotionless amber eyes. Celos waved a hand over her face, but no response.

"Don't bother," Robius muttered. "She's been staring at me like that ever since I made her eat. I think she's trying to freak me out."

"Kid?" Celos shook her, and Kidria's eyes moved to the side to look at her, but nothing else moved. "Kid? It's me. Celos."

"I know a Celos." Kidria replied, almost like a Cardian. Chase winced when he heard it as he walked in. Kidria moved her head slightly to look at him. "I know a Chase too. Don't bother telling me."

Celos sighed. "Kidria… Taija and Vunebent are coming to see you later. Do you know them?"

"Taija's mom." Kidria mumbled.

"And Vune?"

"Money-greedy brother."

Chase laughed; a good, hearty sound of relief. "At least she has the correct facts."

Kidria looked at the door as Daleth walked in, his shoulders not as square, his head not as high, and his eyes not as proud as they used to be. He looked at Kidria and smiled slightly. The smile was lost when Kidria turned away, silver hair shimmering. He felt his chest tightened at the very many things that could mean.

"Everyone go away." Kidria muttered. "Everyone is about to go away…"

"We aren't going to leave you alone." Celos comforted her, unsure if that is what she meant.

Kidria shot up and ran for the door so abruptly most of them drew their weapons out of shock. Daleth sidestepped and let Kidria's body slam into his. Her hands grasped onto his armor for support on instinct, then she looked up at him. Tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "It's my fault, isn't it?" Daleth shook his head and wrapped one arm around her.

"It's not your fault, hon," Daleth said, the best he could. He tried not to show the disappointment at his own helpless tone.

"It is! It is! I was too weak to kill it!!" Kidria screamed. She started to beat on his chest with surprising strength, but Daleth didn't stop her, only wincing as some of the blows actually hurt him through the armor. "I couldn't kill it! I let it live! I let it live and look at what it did to her!!!!"

Suddenly she stopped and her eyes widen, and Kidria shoved herself off Daleth, falling to the ground and holding her chest. Everyone stared at her, almost afraid to touch her. Kidria began to sob.

"That wasn't me," she mumbled through little gasps of tears. "That wasn't me."

Robius, whom by now was used to Kidria's little episodes, walked to her and knelt beside her. "Who, then?"

Kidria looked up at him, and refused to acknowledge Daleth. "It was Taea."

* * *

"I highly doubt Taea actually possessed her," Fxeni said after a minute of silence. "But I think in her lapse into, let's say less then normal sanity, Kid just may be feeling what she thinks is what Taea would feel, and blames it on Taea speaking through her. Or something like that."

"But what if it's true?" Daleth jumped in. "What if somehow Kid can tap into the Planes of the Deceased? Robius already said earlier it was like she was conversing with the killer. Maybe it did something to her to throw us off, but could very well help us?"

Ithuthus looked at him. "And what? We use Kidria's "new power" to contact Haly, Fupac, and Taea and get them to relay messages on what the killer was like? May I suggest how we can do that? Kidria's in terrible shape—she can barely last fifteen minutes without going completely bonkers."

Takmir scratched his nose a bit. "I'm getting tired of the stares these Ducal guards give me."

"What?"

Chase looked over and sure enough, the Ducal guards around them kept giving Takmir dirty glares, shifting every time the Summoner moved. Takmir ducked his head slightly, moving a little closer to the group, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Everyone was, really, in everyone else's presence. Daleth felt a bit uneasy when Takmir moved closer to them. He knew Chase and Celos were not the killer, but everyone else was fair enough suspects in some way or another in his panicked mind. He thought back to that moment with Kidria claiming Taea had spoken through her. He wasn't all that sure that Taea would act like that, but in the back of his mind, a voice said it was. In his gut, he felt like Kidria was telling the truth. But how can she suddenly speak with dead people, see them, feel them? And if the killer isn't dead, how can she "speak" with it?

And what the fuck was those guards' problem??

Daleth shot them the cruelest glare he could muster, which was done well enough with his narrow, Elvaan eyes, as the Hume and Galka turned away upon seeing his expression. Takmir gave Daleth a thankful look, and watched with a slightly goofy look as the guards moved on farther away from the group. The dark-haired Elvaan rubbed his temples, listening to any odd sounds that might give away a traitor or even the killer stalking them.

"I'm gonna go check on Kid," Daleth finally muttered. He couldn't stand the tension and he quickly walked off to the mog houses. He dodged by other adventures, weaving his way through the city. He stopped suddenly.

"Kid?"

Kidria looked up from the side of the railing and smiled at him. "Hi Daleth."

He walked over to her, cautiously. He prayed to Altana she wouldn't have an episode while she was out. Did she come out by herself? "It's good to see you out and about on your own, hon."

Kidria nodded and leaned against the railing, quietly looking at him. "Why? Did you think I wasn't smart enough to pull her out when she was aware of it?"

Daleth stared at her. "What?"

"Look, don't go poking around in her head," Kidria went on. "You'll end up making it all worse, so best just let us worry about it."

"I don't—"

"Like hell you don't understand, Dal." Kidria snapped. "Now just listen."

The dragoon stood rigidly, but listened closely.

"Bad things are about to happen, and you need to stay calm and rational. You may be confused but everything will piece itself together. I can't say much more, I don't have much time and I have limits."

"Limits? Set by who?"

"I can't say," Kidria said quickly. "Just…protect them all. This is so horrible, this purgatory we're suspended in."

Daleth winced. "You aren't…allowed into Paradise…?"

Kidria shook her head. "Not yet. Not until we're freed from this sick freak who killed us."

"Who…"

"Don't ask!" was all Kidria uttered sharply before she fell on her knees and screamed.

-----------------------------------

Takmir failed his arms out, trying to reach for his staff. The nearest guards, however, grabbed his arms and pinned them to behind his back, and brutally they removed his staff from his person. The Galka slammed a meaty fist into the back of Takmir's skull and he grunted, going slack, but not unconscious. The Galka muttered angrily about Elvaan endurance as the other guards shoved Amelin back rudely.

"What are you doing?" the Mithra screamed.

"This man is being arrested, stand back miss." The Elvaan ducal guard said. He, unlike the rude Humes pushing her, did not attempt to stop her. "Please, the sooner we can take him, the less charges I'm sure the Duke will place on him."

"What charges are there?" Amelin demanded. The great sword near her made the other guards wary, but Takmir looked up and tried to grin.

"Don'tcha worry, kitty." He tried to reach out to playfully scratch her ears, but the guards held him firmly in place. "I'll be back! The Duke can't resist my charm!"

Amelin stared at him. Takmir could always make a joke of a bad situation… "Tak…"

The Summoner grinned more profoundly. "Be a good kitty."

Amelin swallowed, nodding. The Galka guards pulled Takmir away, the Humes following. The Elvaan watched, then sighed and turned to her. She looked up at him, her eyes widen and searching his for a clue. The Elvaan glanced away slightly, battling his loyalties and duties with his own gut feelings and pride. In the end, he couldn't help it. She looked too much like his own…

"The Duke of Jeuno blames your young man for the murders around here recently," the guard said. He ignored her shocked face. "And I am sure, unless he is proven innocent…he will be sentenced to death."

"No!!" Amelin cried out before she could stop herself.

* * *

"No!!" The Duke slammed his fists on the arms of his chair. "No you say? Altana damn you, the evidence proves it all!"

Takmir winced. "I didn't kill anyone… They were my friends! Why would I kill them??"

A guard slammed the butt on his sword into Takmir's back and he hit the floor. "Don't speak unless ordered to." The Hume grunted.

Takmir glared at the white boots and then looked up at the Duke, pulling himself up to his knees. Let him have some dignity, the assholes. The Duke stood, a scowl on his face.

"Fool, you come at such a convenient time," The Duke growled. "And even if they are your 'friends'… you must know their weaknesses, how to ambush them. It's obvious you could easily kill them!"

"I'd never kill my friends!" Takmir yelled. He stood up, not caring for the beatings the Humes were trying to inflict in him. He was able to handle it. "I'd never hurt Haly, or Fupac, or Taea! I wouldn't traumatize a little girl! You got the wrong person!"

Finally the Hume pulled back his hand and slammed his sword's hilt into Takmir's head, and the Elvaan was down. The Duke waved his hand to dismiss them, and ordered the throw the 'killer' into the prison and in three days, prepare to carry out the death sentence.

Takmir groaned.

--------------

_I didn't know what the hell was happening to me. I couldn't even think of how Amelin was coping. We were just hanging around, I was watching her craft, when all of a sudden ducal guards come and start beating the shit out of me as she's screaming? I don't get it, why would anyone think I kill my own friends? How could I anyway? I'm a Summoner for Altana's sake! I can't do anything like the killer did without my avatars. And I bet someone would have seen those rampaging around Jeuno! I just got here anyway! What made me such a perfect suspect? Is everyone that edgy?_

_I guess you can't really blame them. It…was gruesome, from what I heard. The way everyone looked so distressed when they told me about it. Everything is falling apart._

_This is serious._

_Goddess I can't stand it. It hurts just to think about it, and now, the Duke might even pound it into my friend's skulls that I am the killer. Would they believe it? Would they try to help me out?_

_…what if they already thought I was, and that's what tipped the Duke into coming for me?_

_No, they wouldn't do that. Even if they had their doubts, we're all just way too close to really blame each other. I highly doubt anyone would turn anyone else in. We're all the type to handle things ourselves, not get the public rulers involved._

_This sucks._

_It's dank and nasty in here. Is my head in a puddle? Yuck. That'll take a while to clean. That is… if I live to clean it. I can't see, I can't even open my eyes. Damn Hume. If I ever get out of here, he's gonna get Ifrit on his ass._

_Amelin… Be safe, kitty. Get everyone out of Jeuno if I end up meeting the axe of the executioner. I can't believe this, I just can't. It hurts. Ah, I can open my eyes…to only darkness. I can't see. I don't think I want to see._

_…I'm not alone._


	8. Chapter 7: Smile

**_Twisted Temptations_**

Story by: Kidria

Title Ownage: Celos

Disclaimer: **Vana'diel and such belong to SquareEnix, the characters' personalities belong to them and myself, the story belongs to me, title to Celos. Do not steal. I have no rights to Vana'diel, San d'Oria, or any areas/elements belonging to SquareEnix.**

Rating: **PG-13 for violence, language mostly.**

Chapter 7: **Smile**

"What?" Celos dropped the mithkabob she was snacking on to try and settle her stomach. "Takmir was blamed for the murders?"

Fxeni frowned deeply. "I guess it would make sense," the Taru said. "He did just appear after…" he shot a look at Daleth, who was not paying attention to them, but to Kidria, worry in his eyes when she looked away. "…you know what happened. But I'm not exactly blaming him either."

Celos looked over at Kidria, who laid on her stomach on the floor a ways away from her and the Taru, Daleth sitting next to her. Kidria laughed madly at something, and Daleth pretended to understand and pretended to laugh as well. Fxeni sat in the nearest chair he was able to climb into and began to think. Takmir wouldn't ever kill anyone, but how the hell could they get him out?

Chase walked through the door then, followed by Ithuthus. Kidria looked up, analyzed them, then looked back down at the figure Daleth was drawing on a piece of paper. She hummed to herself as the two Humes plopped down next to Celos.

"Well," Ithuthus said. "I was able to talk to Takmir. He's pretty pissed. He freaked out when I knocked on the bars though. I don't blame him. Either way, I surveyed the place for you, Fx-man." He handed a map over. "Whatever you need it for, here. The patterns of the guards are on the back."

Chase and Celos stared as Fxeni took the map without a word, only a nod. The monk leaned forward slightly.

"What is that?" she asked, slightly accusing. Fxeni only smiled and folded his small arms in stubbornness. Before Chase could speak, Kidria's voice piped up.

"Dally, I wanna go out!" she latched onto his arm, and Daleth cringed slightly at the sudden contact. He covered it up with a smile.

"Sure." He glanced at Celos.

She frowned, obviously not liking the idea, but shrugged. "Just…don't…" she sighed. "You know the damn drill." She stood. "Just don't let her out of you…oh, fuck it, Daleth! You know you have to keep her on a chain!"

Daleth smiled. "I know."

--------

Amelin pawed at the bars of the cell. "Takmir…" she whined.

The Summoner reached out and scratched her ears. "Hey kitty. Nice to see you." He smiled.

Her ears flattened slightly. "What's going to happen?"

Takmir winced slightly, his brow wrinkling. "I don't know…but listen to me," he stood fully and grasped one of her hands seriously. "I can't joke in a place like this, so you're about to see a totally out of character moment for me."

She nodded. Takmir took a breath and went on.

"In case I get executed—no, not a word til I'm done—I want you to go with the others and get the hell out of here. Jeuno is definitely a place to leave and avoid right now. I don't know where you can go… San d'Oria, Bastok, Windurst, I don't care where. Just _leave_." He paused. "You know, I change that a bit. Get everyone out _tonight._"

"But I—"

"_Amelin_. This is between _life or death_. We don't want anyone else dead, do we?" Takmir rested his forehead against the metal bars. "Do we?"

She looked away, her hand still in his. "No."

------

Daleth did not want to stay outside of the safety of the mog house with Kidria for long. He made up all sorts of excuses to go back, but did not force her. Soon, however, Kidria complained that he hated her company and stalked back to the mog houses herself. He checked in with Fxeni, and the Taru dutifully said that she made it fine. He felt guilty, but he was far too jumpy and shaken inside to protect her should they run into trouble.

_"Tell her I said sorry?"_ He had asked Fxeni through their linkshell.

_"She's pissed at you, man."_ Fxeni replied.

_"I'm almost tempted to say it's not really how she feels, given her situation."_

_"That was cruel."_

_"I know. I don't mean it, though."_ Daleth sighed. _"Take care of her."_

_"Don't say words like that,"_ Fxeni said. _"Sounds like you're saying goodbye."_

_"Who knows. We all could be."_ Daleth replied, almost coldly. _"Take care of her."_

_"…I will. Get back soon."_ Daleth heard a bit of shouting on Fxeni's ending and almost smiled when he heard Kidria loudly complaining. _"So far, I think she's recovering. She might not be this way forever."_

_"I hope not."_

Daleth cut the conversation then. He quietly and without thinking walked aimlessly around Jeuno. He didn't at all think the murderer would target him next, despite the tight feeling in his chest and stomach, as if something inside of him was about to burst out of him. He could almost see the bloody mess all over the ground around him. He grasped his chest and stopped. Thinking these things…

_Kidria…or whoever may be speaking through Kidria…told me to be calm and rational. I need to be._ Daleth thought. He sighed, dropping his hand. _Why the hell me?_

Good question. Why him? Why Kidria? Why his friends?

Daleth was climbing up the stairs to the Gardens as he thought, when a thick smell of blood slapped him. His eyes widen and ran out the stairs, and saw the once white stone covered in red blood. Bodies were scattered all over the place, in pieces. The only thing he could make out was that one of the victims was a paladin. When Daleth didn't move to touch the white armor remains, some sort of force caused the body to roll over off it's delicate balance on it's side, and it faced Daleth. There was no face. The skin was peeled off, the eyes spooned out, the jaw removed and the tongue cut out. Pieces of muscle were still there, but really, it was just a void and the skull was almost clean.

Daleth gagged, and felt like passing out.

* * *

_My name is Marzinquan._

_I'm a monk friend of Celos', some consider me her student. We're usually found joking around together and generally having a good time._

_But not this time._

_I woke up with a broken arm and covered in blood. I was in the Gardens, on my way to see Takmir, when something…something happened. Something behind me exploded and I hit the wall. That's all I remember. Then I wake up to Daleth shaking me and praying to Altana so rapidly I thought he was speaking a different language. I couldn't move my arm and Daleth had to carry me to the nearest safest place. Ducal guards were everywhere and we managed to sneak by. If we were caught, the Duke would assume we all did it._

_Daleth had set me inside my own rented Mog house instead of the large one we all decided to rent and stay in. As soon as I asked why I felt stupid—there was a perfect reason. If Kidria saw me covered in blood, she'd flip out even worse. He called Fxeni on our linkshell and I waited there for heals. Soon everyone was coming back from where they were, Ithuthus and Chase casting heals on me as I waited for Fxeni with his stronger Cures. I told them all I could, but I saw nothing of who did it._

_Luckily I had gotten clean and fixed up when the guards came pounding in, demanding things. We answered the best we could, lying a little when we said we were all here. Soon they left us, but I knew that more guards would be around Takmir's cell._

_I jerked at that thought. I told Celos, who was closest to me, that it could have been the murderer and they were after Takmir. She and Ithuthus sped away to go see. Daleth was talking on the linkshell to Amelin, who called in and was desperately demanding if Takmir was okay. Chase knelt next to me and told me all the victims in the Gardens were cleaned up and buried, and only two were identified._

_I can imagine everyone in Jeuno to be freaking out. Chase told me the two dead victims but I didn't hear their names. I don't remember them._

_When Chase started to leave I told him to stay. He looked at me odd but I smiled bitterly at him and told him what was going through my head._

_"Celos might be next. Help me protect her."_


	9. Chapter 8: Fallen Flowers

**Twisted Temptations  
****Story by: Kidria  
****Title Ownage: Celos  
**Disclaimer: **Vana'diel and such belong to SquareEnix, the characters' personalities belong to them and myself, the story belongs to me, title to Celos. Do not steal. I have no rights to Vana'diel, San d'Oria, or any areas/elements belonging to SquareEnix.  
**Rating: **PG-13 for violence, language mostly.

* * *

**

_Chapter 8__: **Fallen Flowers**_

Daleth was unable to utter a word as his friend shoved him into the nearest room. Well, more like tackled, which scared the shit out of him and he nearly killed his friend. When inside the room Robius shut the door and looked at Daleth square in the eyes. With complete seriousness he shoved his taller friend into the chair nearest him, hand still on his shoulder as he started to speak.

"Daleth," Robius said. "Take Sagome and Kidria and leave Jeuno."

Daleth's dark eyes widened a slight fraction. "What?"

The Dark Knight let him go and crossed his arms, the constant frown on his face now a frown of determination. "I'm not going to keep Sagome and Kidria here. In all honesty, they are the most defenseless of us all. Get them out of here."

The Elvaan stood. "Taking Sagome is fine, but Kidria too? It's way too early to move her."

"Think of it this way," Robius said as he opened the door to leave. "What do you want? Kidria dead, or alive with the hope to be normal again? Think on it. And then get them out of here." He left the room, leaving Daleth standing there, staring at the door.

Outside, Fxeni tried to amuse Kidria the best he could, but the mere fact that it was revealed who died in the Gardens' incident just made him completely depressed and scared. The paladin was Deadnedz, an Elvaan that was slowly making friends with a few of the group. The black mage was a Mithra… Fxeni couldn't remember her name now. He vaguely remembered that Daleth knew her a bit, but he didn't want to tell Daleth that she was a victim. Goddess knows it'd make things worse.

Fxeni heard Kidria land on the floor with a thump and jumped at the loud sound, staring at her with wide eyes. Kidria stared back, lying on her back and looking at him upside down. Slowly, she rolled over onto her stomach, her eyes not moving from his, not blinking. She sat up until her knees were tucked and she sat on her feet,still staring. Fxeni wasn't sure who would back off first, but he was starting to think it would be him soon.

"Why aren't you crying?" she asked suddenly. Fxeni blinked several times, surprised. She sighed. "Why aren't you crying? Two more people some of us knew were killed."

Fxeni felt his jaw drop. "Wha…how do you know?"

Kidria shrugged and turned her back to him, muttering to the wall closest to her. The Taru tried to get the information from her, but sighed. She probably just overheard, but even then, they were all very careful not to say it out loud, especially when describing one of the common townsfolk. The one poor bastard was mutilated worse then Deadnedz—much, much worse. Fxeni shuddered.

* * *

Celos growled, rubbing the back of her head. With a sigh she bent down to pick off debris from her boot sole, hearing workers all over the death site, trying to repair the street at the least.

The huge, gaping hole in which Taea was killed was almost covered now. The workers did not want to do complete repairs until all supplies from Bastok came in. For now, just make the street open would be good enough. Celos had dropped into the opening of the hole as Chase checked around the higher levels. He did not know she came down here. If he did, he would panic and demand she come back up. He was on the other side still, hopefully, as she did a quick check.

Celos and Chase were assigned to check out Taea's death site, Ithuthus around Halystaru's, and Taija and Vunebent, whom had returned from their long mission, to Fupac's with Marzinquan to help them. Ithuthus was by himself simply because Halystaru's site was much safer—it was out in the open near the temple. The Elvaan monk sneezed as dust rolled around her and she muttered to herself.

Celos suddenly kicked a rock. Damn it all. By this time, if everything was normal, she and Taea and everyone would be having parties and drinking and generally having fun. But now she's going through one of her best friends' murder sites.

Whatever happened to _normal_?

Celos pushed the large rock she had kicked over onto its more flat side, and was about to sit down when she spotted an aged piece of yellow paper. Celos pulled it out and saw that the ink was fresh.

It was planted here.

Celos unopened the paper and read the contents.

* * *

"'You can see me, but I can't see you. You can hear me and I can hear you. You can speak to me but I can't speak to you. Why? Red.'" Celos read.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "What the hell?"

Marzinquan took the paper from her gently, staring at the words. Ithuthus and Daleth stood rigid; waiting for some sort of clue the Hume monk might come out of it. A moment passed, and Fxeni piped up.

"Let Kid see it," he said.

Ithuthus shook his head. "Why?"

"Think about it," Fxeni said. "She gave us a riddle telling that Takmir was going to be accused of the murders a good time ahead before it actually happened. What if she can do it again? If we really think about it, we can probably figure it out."

"So what? Kid's an insane prophet now?" Robius waved his hand in the air. "I wouldn't suggest it, but it probably will work if she does the same thing again."

Celos took the note back, then nodded. "I'll give it to her."

Daleth stood. "I'll go get her." He left the room, moving to the room a few steps away from the one he just left. Kidria was usually in this room, for some odd reason. It was a bare room, nothing but a bed and three large, iron-barred windows. He didn't like her in there, but she always went in that room to sleep. Maybe she felt safer in there. He'd have to try and maybe get her into her sister's room.

Opening the door, he saw Kidria staring out the window blankly, humming a little song. He knocked and she glanced over at him. Daleth smiled and she mimicked him. He walked over to her and offered his hand to her, which she took and stood.

"Daleth?" Kidria asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"That's your name, right?"

Daleth stared at her. "What?"

Kidria grabbed the hand that was holding hers into both of her hands. "Daleth Vai."

"Yes, Kid, that's my name." He said, unsure of how he was supposed to react. Was she forgetting him?

Kidria tugged him over and stood on her toes, her breath tickling his ear. "Can I tell you a secret, Daleth?"

Daleth stood still as stone, completely confused and lost. "Y-yeah…"

"My name isn't Kidria."

* * *

Daleth paced in the corner as Kidria stared at the piece of paper. He couldn't help but stay as far away from her as possible. He hated this feeling that the simple sentence she told him could shake him so badly. Why did it? Maybe because of the many possible things it could mean… More then just she was still insane. So many things, and the majority of them sent a crawling sort of feeling all over his body, just beneath his skin. He rubbed his arms, and realized that this sick feeling was the fear people felt when stalked. Daleth, and all of his friends, were stalked game to this disgusting bastard that killed Taea, Haly, Fupac, and the others. But why them?

Kidria glanced up; her eyes still dark, ever since that day… "What?"

"Can you…tell us what it means?" Fxeni asked.

She looked at the paper, her eyes skipping all over it. "It's not what you think," she flicked it into the air and Chase grabbed it mid-flight. "It's not written in the right point of view." Kidria paused, looking at the empty space next to her as if someone was there and talking to her. "…they won't tell me anymore." She reported sadly.

"Who?" Daleth asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"They said not to tell." Kidria said.

"But Kid," Robius cut in. "Telling us could keep us alive."

"It doesn't matter to me. I was told to keep it a secret, so I will." Kidria replied, callously.

Daleth heard his teeth snap together and turned back to the wall. Celos looked just as disturbed at the statement her once so protective sister had just said. When she glanced around, the Elvaan monk noticed that everyone was in shock. Even Robius showed a very visual emotion in his face. Kidria crossed her arms, glaring darkly at them all. She stood.

"I'm going to my room." Kidria said, still coldly. She stalked off as everyone began to recover.

Robius stood and faced Daleth. Now that he was over his shock, he once more donned his emotionless face. "She has no use here, Daleth. Take her and Sagome out of Jeuno."

"No use? How can you—"

"Just shut up and do it," Robius growled. Daleth was taken back and pressed his back against the wall firmly.

Daleth stared at Robius, then to Celos. She nodded slowly, and he sighed. "I'll do it."

* * *

Amelin stalked down the hall of the prisons, speeding toward Takmir's cell. She stopped in front of it and knocked on the bars. Takmir waved from the stone bed, his back to the Mithra, and he mumbled incoherently. Amelin sighed and hit the bars again.

"Tak," she said.

The Summoner sat up with a groan and looked at her, then smoothed his hair back. "Why are you still here?"

Amelin took a deep breath. "Deadnedz is dead and so are some citizens of Jeuno."

Takmir jumped off the bed and raced to the bars, snatching Amelin's hand. "Get the hell out of here!" he growled in a low voice as the guards took a step forward. "Amelin, get everyone out! They can't stay here…they can't stay here!"

"The Duke thinks you summoned an avatar and—"

"Let him! Just get out of here." Takmir pleaded.

Amelin's eyes filled with tears. "Do you have hope, Tak? Any at all?"

"…not for Kidria, no." he muttered.

The ground started to rumble ever so slightly at those words.

* * *

Daleth shoved his bags full of his things, his moogle quarreling with Sagome's about sharing luggage. He ignored them, focusing on putting as many things as possible into his bag.

_This can't be happening_, Daleth's mind kept telling him. _This can't be happening. This is a dream, a horrible nightmare._

He wanted to wake up. He wanted to open his eyes to see sunlight and Kidria pounding on his door, demanding he'd get up. He wanted to walk out and have her hug him tightly as usual, to go out and see everyone laughing and smiling. He would put up with his earlier pains of his shaky ground with Taea just to have her alive again.

But she was dead. So were others.

"Daleth, Sagome says she needs another day here." Kidria said as she walked in. He looked up, eyes wide.

"K-Kidria…" he swallowed. "Okay…we can wait another day, I'm sure…"

Robius walked in behind her, blonde hair messy from what appeared to be lack of rest. Daleth smiled wryly at him, and Kidria ducked and slinked away with a small hiss. Robius offered her a smile, and her expression in return was a little friendlier. The Hume nodded to Daleth, who nodded back and reached for the younger Elvaan female. When he grasped her hand, Kidria cried and broke away.

"Kid—"

"It burns!" Kidria screamed. "It's melting…all over! It's burning and shaking and _it's the work of the unnatural_!"

Robius walked over to knock her out when the ground rumbled strongly, knocking him off balance and into a chair, left side first. It shattered under his armor and weight, the splinters flying everywhere. Kidria shrieked and the moogles dashed here and there, trying to keep things from breaking and catching sharp shards. Daleth grabbed Kidria around her waist and dove under a table, covering her entire body with his. The shaking increased and more screaming outside ensued, and Daleth heard Robius grunting at the violent rumbling.

When it stopped, Kidria was sobbing in Daleth's arms.

"He's free." Kidria whimpered.

* * *

The hole was gaping, dripping with molten rock. It glowed a faint, burning orange and it beckoned with temptation that was impossible to pass up. The guards were gone, vanished to protect the citizens. The little body shivered, and then looked up.

"I didn't do that," Fxeni said. "I swear I didn't."

"Looked like Firaga three to me!" Takmir growled. "Damn you, puntball! You scared the shit out of me!"

The Tarutaru stared at the hole that just materialized in front of him during the earthquake. He _was_ casting Firaga three, but the hole appeared. And he was far from finishing the spell. What the hell happened…?

Takmir stepped out through the hole, and Fxeni began to cast an escape spell. Whatever happened, he was sure that he couldn't explain to everyone else.


	10. Chapter 9: Dark Wings

**Twisted Temptations  
Story by: Kidria  
Title Ownage: Celos**

Disclaimer: **Vana'diel and such belong to SquareEnix, the characters' personalities belong to them and myself, the story belongs to me, title to Celos. Do not steal. I have no rights to Vana'diel, San d'Oria, or any areas/elements belonging to SquareEnix.  
**Rating: **PG-13 for violence, language mostly.**

Note:** VERY short chapter. The next chapter will be worth it, I swear .

* * *

**

_Chapter 9__: **Dark Wings**_

I have no name.

I belong to the world and yet I own it. I am everything you see and everything you can't see. You all fear me and loathe me, but could never live without me. I am like your lover; the one you can't stand yet can't stand to let go. This is why you cannot kill me.

Not that you tried. Even a being such as I can love, and I love you. Not a mere lust, but a heartfelt emotion that brings me nothing but pain. Although it hurts, it's a pleasurable hurt, one that you will forever inflict on me. I won't let you die. I'll carry your pitiful soul for all eternity, and Prometheus cannot stop me.

I wonder why he tries so hard to avoid the truth, the bitter truth that it is I that causes his happiness. Why can he not realize that because of me, you exist? You and I are each other and he is jealous, and in his jealousy he will hurt you! No, I must destroy my…_our_ rival. We cannot allow him to walk this world anymore, can we, my beloved? To have him live is to keep the chance that you and I will separate. Even if we cannot die, I will not live through the accursed eternity without you. You are mine and belong only to me.

Watching the worms in fear is a lovely game, isn't it? I enjoy watching their eyes dart all over the place, searching for the shadows that have scarred their very hearts. The mortals tremble in their beds and shed tears of sadness, a sorrow we will never feel. I care not, for more of them will lose and the rest shall shake and scream, shriek in pain and swallow the red.

Your eyes, they open. Have I woken you with my thoughts? You're rising out of bed. No, my love, go back to sleep. The moon is not yet full. You must sleep and rest as I prepare our final journey, where we will live eternity as it is. Because it is what we are…is it not?

You watch the outside and begin to cry. Why do you weep so? I cover you with my cold arms and you cry more. Do you miss me? Do you miss what we once had? You do not acknowledge me. Have I displeased you? Speak to me…speak to me, I command you to!

_You are a heartless…heartless bastard!_

What have I done to receive such words? The fact I am getting rid of all of your threats? Understand me, for without me you live not. I give you eternity. Appreciate it, for I can easily take it away from you. Without a thread of my power you would cease to exist.

No…do you fear me? Is that it? Have I become so powerful that you fear I will turn on you? Chase away such unintelligent ideas. I love you and live for you. I will never harm you. You are my precious possession.

You continue to cry and I am helpless to stop the water. Soon you pull away from me and return to bed, falling into a pitiful, fitful sleep. I crawl into the bed with you, knowing of the dagger you have under the pillow, but knowing you are afraid to kill me. I am your master and you my mistress. You are my possession, my only.

My beautiful love.

My heart.


	11. Chapter 10: You and I

**Twisted Temptations  
****Story by: Kidria  
****Title Ownage: Celos  
****Disclaimer: Vana'diel and such belong to SquareEnix, the characters' personalities belong to them and myself, the story belongs to me, title to Celos. Do not steal. I have no rights to Vana'diel, San d'Oria, or any areas/elements belonging to SquareEnix.  
**Rating: **PG-13 for violence, language mostly.**

**NOTE: Please check out Celos' own FF11 story at h.t.t.p:././.w.w.w.fanfiction..net./.u./.1.5.4.4.8  
****(without the periods of course)  
Eeeek I'm so sorry for the long wait Here ya go, and forgive me.

* * *

**

_Chapter 10__: **You and I  
**_

Daleth threw his and Kidria's few belongings over the saddle of the chocobo as Sagome readied her own mount. Robius stood a little ways aside from group, face emotionless but eyes soft. Kidria was mumbling softly a gibberish they had long stopped trying to understand. Robius watched Daleth look at Kidria and saw every ounce of the Dragoon's will used up to smile at her.

_He lies too much._ Robius thought bitterly.

Sagome stood in front of Robius, almost as if she materialized right in the air. The Dark Knight blinked several times, looking down at her. She sighed.

"Rob, in case we never see each other again—"

"Stupid words. I never thought I'd hear you say something so stupid."

Sagome looked at him sharply. "In case we never see each other again, I wanted to say I'm sorry…and that I hope that if we die, we die with no ill feelings for each other."

Robius looked away, then back at her. "I do not hate you."

"Do you love me?"

"No. Go, Sagome." Robius ordered softly. He knew he'd never see her again. He just didn't want to admit it…because even if he had no true fear of death, he was still afraid. Afraid because this was a death he didn't know why was going to happen.

"I—"

"_Go_ Sagome."

The Hume girl looked away, then walked to her chocobo and climbed up. Daleth's chocobo knelt down and he swung his left leg over it easily, and then pulled Kidria onto it in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her as she shrunk back against him and grasped the handle of the saddle. He turned the chocobo and went over to Robius.

Robius reached up and took hold of Kidria's hand. "Angel, be safe."

Kidria looked at him, and smiled. For one moment, she was completely herself. "Don'tcha worry, Kaiser! I'm gonna be the best out there—I gotta be alive for that!"

Daleth stared at her, and yet fought down his rising hopes. Later she will lose it again, and he wasn't going to keep getting hurt about it. "Rob, be careful."

"You too, old man."

With that, Daleth turned the chocobo and with Sagome next to him, rode out of the city. The Dragoon swore to never return to Jeuno. He'll never return.

Daleth knew no one would.

* * *

Sagome groaned as they passed another mound of rock and dirt, falling a little behind Daleth and Kidria. They were headed to Windurst, technically the farthest away from Jeuno. Kidria slept against Daleth's chest as their chocobos walked on, sluggishly lifting their feet and moving on. They only stopped twice to feed and water the birds as the three ate. Kidria had gone off on another raving before falling asleep under the last piece of shade they'd find for miles. She had yet to wake up. 

Daleth balanced his and Kidria's weight on the tired chocobo as it trekked through Tahrongi Canyon. Kidria slumped against him, her head tucked carefully under his chin. Daleth pulled his free arm around her tightly, holding her close.

_I have to protect her. I failed to protect Taea…_

Daleth fought back more tears as that horrid image of Taea flashed in his mind. He shook his head, willing it away. Sagome caught up to Daleth and moved their birds close so she could speak quietly.

"We have to stop," Sagome said. "The chocobos must rest."

"We're almost there." Daleth muttered, fatigue slapping him as he spoke for the first time in hours.

"We don't want to pay fines, do we? Here, stop at these bones, you two can sit on them and tie the chocobos to them as I get their water and food out." Sagome compromised.

Daleth sighed, no will to argue and sidled his chocobo up to the remains of the giant dragon bones. He carefully dismounted, then pulled the still sleeping Kidria off and carried her until he sat down on the dry, warm bones. He adjusted her in his lap and held her up in what he hoped was comfortable for her. Sagome tied the birds to a thin but strong bone that protruded out of the ground, and gave them water and food. The chocobos nearly attacked each other trying to get to their nourishments.

Daleth briefly wondered how Celos and the others were doing. He bit at his lower lip as he tried to calm himself. They should be all right. They had to be all right. He pulled his link pearl out of his pocket and in vain tried to call one of them. There was no answer. He sighed and tucked it away, pulling Kidria into a tighter embrace, fearing of losing another friend.

_Who's next to die?_

Daleth unconsciously grabbed Kidria's hand and squeezed it tight. It became a habit when he was upset not too long ago. Although she didn't grip his hand back like she usually did, he still felt a little bit of comfort.

A light crack of bones made him drop her hand in surprise, but Kidria did not wake. Quickly, without Sagome noticing his panic, Daleth surveyed Kidria's hand. He only made her knuckles pop. The Dragoon sighed in relief, and then felt the load in his lap move. Kidria sighed, leaning her head on Daleth's shoulder. He looked down intently at her, eyes focused on hers. Soon hers did open, and they were still the dull gold since Taea's murder.

Kidria took one of her hands to brace behind her as she sat up more, but as soon as her palm touched the warmed bone under them, she sat up quickly and abruptly, her forehead slamming into Daleth's cheek. The impact and the shock caused Daleth to jerk a bit and Kidria screamed.

"_Death_!"

* * *

Robius scowled, shoving through the crowd. What was going on that everyone on each level of Jeuno was gathering around the airship dock for Windurst? He was still inside the payment center when the guards rushed in and out, exclaiming and demanding all should leave the scene. Robius, in his dark armor, slipped into the shadows in the corner, and when the last guard left through the door after everyone went inside. 

He stopped when he saw a purple gauntlet on the ground before his feet.

The Dark Knight's eyes widen slightly as he slowly looked up, seeing the pathway painted in blood, droplets of it falling into the sea. Bodies laid in pieces, strewn all over. Tendons and small fibers were purposely pulled out to hang out of the pieces of arms and legs; torsos had guts spilling out and tied to the railing. Heads were staked on posts, helmets of armor still on.

Robius recognized each and every one them. They were from his linkshell. His friends were murdered.

"But why…"


	12. Chapter 11: Dreams

**_Twisted Temptations  
Story by: Kidria  
Title Ownage: Celos_**  
Disclaimer: **Vana'diel and such belong to SquareEnix, the characters' personalities belong to them and myself, the story belongs to me, title to Celos. Do not steal. I have no rights to Vana'diel, San d'Oria, or any areas/elements belonging to SquareEnix.  
**Rating: **PG-13 for violence, language mostly.**

_Chapter 11__: **Dreams  
**_

"Kidria, please, stop…!" Daleth's grip on her forearms tightened as she kicked and screamed. All she would say was 'death', over and over, her voice high and screeching. Until she ran out of energy and her voice started to rasp did she attempt to calm down.

Daleth feared her heart might end up collapsing due to lack of water and quickly shoved the end of his water-filled container into her mouth. Kidria gargled at first, refusing, but soon the cool liquid was too tempting, and she drank the water. After a moment Daleth pulled it away and Kidria went into another fit. He released her completely and she shrieked before finally falling to the dirt, her body convulsing. Sagome rushed over to see if she was all right and Daleth pursed his lips tightly, making them pale. His hands were shaking but he didn't let Sagome see. The Hume girl supported Kidria up and Daleth saw that the young warrior was crying.

"Oh, Kid…" he muttered, sliding off the bone to kneel next to her and pulled her into his arms. Kidria was still shaking, and she started to hiccup.

"Death." She muttered. "And blood. So much of it. It's all over…all over!" she started to claw at her long sleeves. "Get it off! It's too hot!"

Daleth hugged her tighter and her actions ceased, her breathing harsh. The Dragoon bit his lip, hoping her insane stage was over.

"Daleth…" Kidria whimpered. Sagome gently grasped her hand. "Sagome…help me."

"You won't be that bastard's pawn." Daleth whispered through his teeth. "Not while I'm alive…"

* * *

Celos placed a calm hand on Robius' shoulder as he pushed the last bit of dirt over the last grave. She had watched him, by hand, dig each grave and bury each body. She remembered the gruesome job as he picked apart insides to match each of his friends, almost putting the bodies back together if she hadn't slapped some sense into his morbid-gone mind. His gauntlets were covered in blood, bits of flesh and dirt. 

"Rob…"

"Don't bother." He said gruffly. "Nothing is to be said now."

Celos nodded and removed her hand. She stood with him, staring at the makeshift graves, his friends' weapons as their tombstones. She made a mental note to have Fxeni cast a seal over them to prevent thievery. Robius grunted, squared his shoulders and walked back toward Jeuno. Slowly the monk followed. As they entered the city, everyone left stood there, eyes looking at them. Robius growled.

"Quit looking at me." He muttered. Fxeni looked at Celos, and she nodded. He waddled outside to place the barrier.

Ithuthus stepped forward. "No word from Dal or Sagome yet…" he muttered. "But the fact this took place at the Windurst airship dock is unsettling."

"Damn right it's unsettling," Chase spit out. "I think the murderer went after them."

Vunebent straightened his spine. "Then we should too. Kidria's only got Daleth and Sagome and they aren't gonna be enough."

Celos smiled a little. Vune was finally taking his position as an older brother…sadly it came to something like this to make it come out. She nodded to them all.

"Get ready, then. We leave for Windurst the instant that airship is opened or Fxeni learns Mea teleport."

* * *

Finally they had made it. Kidria stood rigidly next to Daleth as they placed the chocobos in the stables. Sagome rushed off to get the Rent-a-Rooms set up and left the Elvaans alone in the city. Daleth quickly took her to the safest place he knew—the Heavens Tower. 

Inside he found a secluded corner, which Kidria had no qualms about sitting there. He sat down and, as a second thought, pulled her into his lap. Kidria did not protest nor struggle, but she didn't seem comfortable either. Daleth sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, making her lean back against his chest.

"Daleth." Kidria said the instant her back touched his chest.

"Yes?" he answered, fearing what she might tell him now.

Kidria settled into his embrace comfortably. "Do you care what happens to me?"

Daleth was shocked, if not a little hurt that she had to ask such a question. "Of course I do! I—"

"Do you care about me?" she interjected.

Again, the same shock and hurt. "Of course. I've always cared about you, Kid. You're so im—"

Kidria looked up at him. "Do you love me?"

Daleth bit his lip before he blurted another 'of course'. "What do you mean by love?"

"_Love_ me."

Daleth was silent; his only response was a tightening in his embrace and making her look back at the wall ahead of them. He rested his chin firmly on the top of her head to prevent her from look at him again. Under normal circumstance, he would joke with her until she forgot she asked the question, but Altana knew that this wasn't under normal circumstances anymore.

"Why?" Daleth managed to say.

He didn't get an answer, and Daleth wasn't sure if that was better then her inquiring further. Kidria stared at the wall, then sat up a little. The Dragoon let her go and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I want to go sleep. Take me home." She said softly.

* * *

Kidria settled into bed. Sagome had left a note that she went to go the hot springs to bathe while Daleth watched over Kid. The young Elvaan shut her eyes and instantly fell into something Daleth would call a coma. While she was sleeping, a roach landed on his wyvern's, Cerulean, nose, making the little dragon snap awake and screech loud enough to make the Taru next-door curse. Yet Kidria didn't move or awaken. 

Daleth gently touched her hand. It was cold to him.

* * *

Kidria smiled and splashed the water up, washing her face. It was refreshing to get away from the stuffy people, always so rigid and looking around. It was as if they had any idea that was going on. 

Kidria frowned. They had no idea.

Her smile picked up as she scooped up another handful of water. She brought it to her lips, blowing air into it, watching the bubbles form in her palm. Maybe it was bad to relax like this? The others seemed to think that one second of relaxation would be the end of them.

Kidria thought differently.

She accidentally got the water into her mouth, and frowned at the coppery taste. When did she put soap in her water?

She dropped the shiny water and it splashed red on her. Not thinking, Kidria sank lower in the water, then lower, and then lower, until it closed above her head. There was more red, and when she opened her mouth, she tasted that flavor again.

Kidria closed her eyes, floating on her stomach in the water. She wasn't at peace. She knew that much.

_"What? What do you mean, she's dead?"_

_"We…we heard a splash and…when we asked if she was alright, there was no answer…nothing. S-so the maid peeked in and saw her floating…a hole ripped into her back, her entrails floating beside her…it was so red…"_

_"No…"_

_"We…"_

_"This can't be happening…"_


	13. Chapter 12: No Leaf Clover

**Twisted Temptations  
****Story by: Kidria  
****Title Ownage: Celos**

Disclaimer: **Vana'diel and such belong to SquareEnix, the characters' personalities belong to them and myself, the story belongs to me, title to Celos. Do not steal. I have no rights to Vana'diel, San d'Oria, or any areas/elements belonging to SquareEnix.  
**Rating: **PG-13 for violence, language mostly.**

_Chapter 12__: **No Leaf Clover**_

When she looked over, she saw Daleth hunched over the other bed in the far corner, his back to her. He was shaking, and she wasn't sure if it was he was cold or crying.

She frowned. Daleth doesn't cry.

She watched as he crossed his arms over his chest, gripping his forearms. She could imagine him with his eyes closed tightly and his teeth clenched hard. Cerulean gave a low, screech-like sound but the Dragoon did not move. She slowly sat up and went over to him, sighing softly and trying to look around him.

"Daleth…" she called gently.

Daleth snapped to a straight posture, dropping his arms. A second later, she found herself embraced tightly, her eyes firmly pressed against the crook of his neck.

"Don't you look," he said, raggedly. "Don't you look over there!"

She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. "Daleth!" she wailed.

"Stop it!" Daleth pushed her back hard enough so she toppled over back onto her bed. He stood in her view; she still couldn't see what was there. "Don't fight me, please…" he said, softly, the anger she thought she saw and heard gone. "Don't look…"

His next embrace was gentle, but still he hid her eyes. She felt him shaking again.

"Daleth." She said plainly.

"If you look…you'll get worse." Daleth whispered. "She's gone… Kidria, Sagome is gone."

Kidria blinked, then closed her eyes and hugged him back. "I know." She said in her emotionless tone. "I know."

* * *

It took another two days for the airships to come back, and the instant they knew, Celos and the crew boarded. Robius sulked below deck as the others paced above, Celos constantly telling the driver below to hurry the hell up. In those two days they heard nothing from Daleth or Kidria, but Windurstian adventurers told them that a young Hume girl, who fit Sagome's description, was killed.

Robius had not taken kindly to the news and was much more withdrawn then before. Celos glanced over her shoulder at him, but he did not look at her. His blank stare was still on the wall. She frowned, sighed, and continued to hassle the airship pilot.

As soon as the docks were close enough, Celos ran to the top decks and jumped off, landing on the docks and running past the doors. She ignored the screaming airship clerks and ran right to the moghouses. She picked up the quavering Taru by his hair and lifted to her eye level.

"What number mog house are Daleth Vai, Kidria Scyen, and Sagome Korla renting?" Celos hissed.

The Taru kicked and yelled, but finally mumbled, "Thirteen!" before Celos dropped him. It didn't occur to her that it was early morning, and that the surviving two could be asleep. All that was on her mind was that her little sister was safe and what the hell Daleth was doing letting Sagome go by herself somewhere.

Finding the correct moghouse, and as the others caught up to her, Celos kicked down the door, ran to the nearest bedroom and proceeded to kick that door down, too.

Daleth bolted up from the bed, the blanket falling off him to reveal he was shirtless. His eyes were slightly wide in shock, and then even wider when he saw Celos. His voice came out in short, pathetic attempts at coherent sentences, his face a dark red, as Celos stared back with her own eyes wide. From beside him in the bed, Kidria sat up, analyzed Celos, then fell back down and returned to what she claimed was sleep.

However, just as Ithuthus and the others reached the room, Celos screamed angrily.

"_DALETH_!"

* * *

"I could have explained…" Daleth mumbled as he held the ice against his black eye. "And we could have avoided the three hour chase around the house…"

Celos slammed her fist into the table, breaking it in half. "What do you _expect_ me to think! That it's perfectly fine that you're half-naked in bed with my little sister? You _old pervert_!"

The Dragoon frowned. "It's fairly simple…" he pulled the icepack off, then winced when Kidria poked at his eye. He batted her hand away. "She crept in there with me."

"_Bullsh_—"

"And told me how Sagome was killed before falling into a coma-like sleep." Daleth concluded.

Ithuthus cut in before Celos howled again. "What do you mean?"

Daleth glanced at Kidria, who obliviously was flicking at Fxeni's black mage hat. "She…dreamed to be in Sagome's place, and heard all of Sagome's thoughts, felt Sagome's emotions, heard all Sagome heard, and saw how Sagome was killed. The only thing she didn't feel was the pain…and did not see the killer."

Robius frowned. "So Kid knows first hand how Sagome died." Daleth nodded. "And she told you?" another nod. The Dark Knight looked at Kidria. "What else do you know?" he growled.

Kidria looked up at him. "Everything," she said simply, and went back to flicking at Fxeni's hat. The Taru frowned, very much annoyed. Robius jumped to his feet, knocked the chair out from under him. Kidria turned her attention back to him.

"Don't fucking play games, Kid," Robius rasped. "You say you know everything, then tell us! You really want to see all of us dead?"

Kidria stood up. "It's not my fault you couldn't protect your friends," she quietly shot back. "It's not my fault you let them get ripped limb from limb…organ from organ…letting out scream by scream. It's not my fault you had to bury them with your own grimy hands." She bent down and picked up the axe Ithuthus had set down and everyone jumped. She waved it around.

"It's not _my_ fault!" she screamed. "It's not _my_ fault it's not _my_ fault it's not _my_ fault! It's _your_ fault! Damn you _all_! It's because of _you all_!" she turned and threw the axe, watching it bury into the wall right next to Marzinquan's head.

"Your turn," Kidria snarled. Takmir jumped up and covered Kidria's eyes, causing her to shriek in fear and clutch at the Summoner's hands.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "It's not dark yet, I know it's not! Let me go! He's going to get me! _Help me_!" she slammed her elbow into Takmir's stomach and he doubled over, released her eyes. Kidria's pupils dilated and then shrunk as the light hit her eyes.

She stared at the air in a daze, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly opened. A minute of tense silence followed, and she closed her mouth tightly and her eyes wavered. Covering her face with her hands, Kidria fell to her knees and started to cry.

"Don't take her away…" she mumbled through her sobs and hands. "Please don't hurt her…"

* * *

Marzinquan shuddered as he remembered how close the axe came to his head, running his hands up his forearms as he walked down the path quickly. He did not like being alone anymore—he felt safe in the group.

With a sigh of relief he made it to the meeting point alive, as did everyone else. He felt slightly guilty of letting Kidria drink the large dose of sleeping potion he was assigned to give her, but they all needed to get away from her, just for a little while. She passed out almost instantly, and for a moment she scared Marzinquan into thinking he gave her an overdose. After he had made sure she was fine, he left Windurst Woods for Waters, and was scared every step of the way.

He nodded to Celos, who in turn sat down.

"Just utterly lost," she muttered. "I have no clue what to do."

Robius shifted his weight to his left foot, then back to his right, then balanced himself. "We have to force Kid to tell us all she knows."

Daleth jumped up, just as Fxeni expected him to. "No!"

Robius shot him an icy glare. "Then wait do you want Daleth? Everyone to die?"

Daleth gritted his teeth, then clenched his jaw. "In the mood you're in, I won't let you near her."

"Oh, so now you're some valiant knight protecting some poor damsel in distress? Where were you when she first needed you? When Taea or the others needed you?" Robius snapped. "Where were you when Sagome needed you?"

Daleth, although the remarks evidently pained him, shot back the same insult. "And why weren't you here? Why did your friends die?"

Ithuthus stood up. "_Enough_! You're bickering like idiots! Screaming insults and guilt trips won't help anyone survive!" he turned to Robius. "Sit down and shut up." He looked at Daleth. "We know you're protective of Kid, Dal. We all are, but we _have_ to get her to talk."

Celos stood up slowly. "We'll all try…" she said. "I'm sure some of us will get something out of her."

Fxeni nodded. "Sounds fine…" he looked at Robius. The Dark Knight just frowned.

Everyone agreed. "Tomorrow then," Takmir said. "We'll find out what the hell Altana's drinking to let this go on."


	14. Chapter 13: I Love You I'll Kill You

**Twisted Temptations  
Story by: Kidria  
Title Ownage: Celos  
**Disclaimer: **Vana'diel and such belong to SquareEnix, the characters' personalities belong to them and myself, the story belongs to me, title to Celos. Do not steal. I have no rights to Vana'diel, San d'Oria, or any areas/elements belonging to SquareEnix.  
**Rating: **PG-13 for violence, language mostly.**

_Chapter 13: **I Love You... I'll Kill You**_

Celos shivered, willing the cold night wind to go away. She tried to cover her exposed forearms of her monk's artifact, but her hands were just as cold. There was no warmth this night.

The monk bit her lip, trying to keep her fear down. Ithuthus had taken off in the middle of the night and him alone just meant trouble. She knew she shouldn't go by herself. Something in her monk senses told her that this was a fatal mistake.

Ah, there he was.

"Ithu!" Celos called. The now Beastmaster jumped, turning around, his faithful saber tooth panther cat thing looking up. That's why he changed jobs. In case he was attacked, his pet could help. Smart Ithuthus.

"Cel..." Ithuthus walked over to her. "You're stupid, out here by yourself."

The Elvaan monk placed her fists on her hips. "You ran off! What do you expect?"

"Shh," Ithuthus lifted his finger and pressed it to his lips. "Don't be so loud…don't attract anything."

Celos frowned slightly, but sighed, her ears drooping a bit. "Why are you out here?"

Ithuthus crossed his arms. "I'm afraid to be near Kidria, to be honest. No offense, but she's just creepy now. I still think of her as a good friend and all but... with all this going on, and her _knowing_ who's going to die…" he hung his head with a sigh. "And her not telling us...it's scary."

Celos placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand. I think the only one who can tolerate her is Daleth, and the only reason he can, is because..." she sighed as well. "He clings to the hope we all abandoned. Kid's never going to be okay again. She's...gone." It hurt her to say that of her baby sister, but Celos could not deny it. Kidria was lost to them all, and all that was left was this insane husk they wish they could depend on. How Daleth could think she'll come back, Celos had no idea.

Clinging to false hopes was never Celos' style of things. She wasn't like Daleth—when Kidria was screaming and throwing that axe around, she knew. Everyone knew. Celos could look at all of them and saw they knew the grim truth. She hated the fact Daleth couldn't accept it, and what was really bad was that this could turn him into a nutcase too. And the last thing anyone needs is a crazy Daleth.

The two sat down next to the saber tooth, letting it rest behind them so they could lean back. Celos pushed back some of her blond hair, both of them silent. What was to talk about? Nothing happy had been going on recently. Their friends dying, her sister gone nuts, and now the murderer was in this very town. Altana knew where it was, but the Goddess never was the kind to simply tell things important like that. At least, not to Celos.

A sudden cold chill slowly trickled down her spine, and Celos felt her hair stand on the ends. The cold felt a little wet...

Ithuthus jerked to his feet and that caused Celos to do the same. She reached to the back of her neck and when she removed her hand, it was bloody. Her eyes grew wide, and when she looked down, the saber tooth's back was cut open. There was no sound—nothing! How could anything be that silent?

A little laugh echoed all around them, and Celos pulled out her weapons.

That's when the night sky moved.

* * *

Daleth pushed himself up with a heave of breath, feeling a body flop off him and onto the mattress. He stared down at Kidria, who looked as if in a nightmare. When he touched her, she flinched. 

"Celos..." she whispered.

Daleth bit his tongue. Celos was in trouble. He threw the covers off, dressed in his armor and weapons, and ran out of the room, yelling for the others.

* * *

Celos punched at the shadow helplessly, throwing in a kick in hopes of at least touching it, feel if it was indeed solid. It only laughed at her, mingling with the night, watching the two desperately try to fight and run at the same time. Dawn was too far away. It would be too late.

Deciding that play was over, the shadow hissed and jumped over Celos. The Elvaan gasped and turned, her eyes widening as it fell on Ithuthus, his axe flying around. A white burst of Holy erupted; however, the shadow simply mended itself and descended onto the Beastmaster again. Celos tried to run to him, but then shadows gripped her ankles, making her immobile. In horror Celos stared, Ithuthus screaming as the shadow slowly faded.

The monk's mouth dropped as the figure of the murderer was revealed as it slowly sucked the life out of her best friend. The shadow bounds faded, and as Ithuthus fell to the ground, his neck ripped open, Celos charged with a loud battle cry. Her body was engulfed in light, the special _chi_ monks special in. And as she ran to it, the murderer turned and looked at her.

She saw its face.

* * *

Daleth gagged as they all dragged the remains to the healing house. Ithuthus' body parts were incomplete, they found out, as they tried to piece him back together frantically, out of panic and fear. Kidria paid no mind to their dead friend, however. She was screaming over Celos.

Because Celos was still alive.

The monk clawed at her face, blood pouring out of her empty eyes sockets and her mouth, where her tongue was cut off. Her legs were stumps at her mid-thighs, kicking around in feeble attempts to find the rest of her legs. Kidria screamed, and Celos screamed as well, but was it was gurgled and sounded as if it were a large tub draining. She couldn't see or speak—but she heard everything.

Daleth stared at the writhing Monk. The Tarutaru white mages around tried to cast the highest tier of cures, but none of the spells worked. They poured potions on her, in her mouth, in her eyes, but the blood kept flowing, Celos' pained gurgled shrieks kept echoing as she thrashed in the bloodied bed. It all began to blur in Daleth's mind as shouts filled the room, his eyes going black, making him feel blind.

"Help her!"

"She's dying!"

"Stop her pain, dammit!"

"_CELOS_!"

"Oh God, Ithuthus...! CELOS!"

"Look at her! Help her!"

Daleth covered his ears, trying desperately to block out the screams. _This isn't happening!_ His mind chanted, over and over. _This isn't happening! This isn't happening!_

He ripped his hands from his ears, Daleth's eyes growing wide as another voice joined his mind's, sight returning.

"_You can see me, but I can't see you..."_

The dragoon's mouth opened slightly as he stared at Celos' empty sockets, her tongue-less mouth, all the blood.

"_You can hear me and I can hear you..."_

The voice grew louder, and louder, mingling with Daleth's desperate thoughts for a reality to this nightmare. For it all the end. And soon he had no voice of his own in his mind. All that was left was that voice. And that riddle.

"_You can speak to me but I can't speak to you. Why? Red."_

Everyone was screaming, panicking, afraid. All those emotions from them all, the frantic wailing from Kidria, his own fear and pain; it all built up in Daleth's body...in his chest, where it started to burn as if a fire arrow pierced him.

"_You can see me, but I can't see you..."_

"Celos!"

"We can't heal her! There is some curse—all it does is pain her more!"

"Stop her suffering, please! Somehow!"

"_You can hear me and I can hear you..."_

"We can't help her..."

"She has to live!"

"Nothing is working on her!"

"_You can speak to me but I can't speak to you. Why? Red."_

Daleth finally screamed. Louder then anyone's, louder then Celos'. He grabbed his head as everyone stared, eyes widened in fear—In sheer fear. He gripped at his head, shaking. Only Kidria kept howling her sister's name, as the monk laid there, not dying, but suffering every bit of the pain of her wounds.

_Help her!_

Daleth rushed to the bed and jumped onto it, his lance held high. Everyone ran, but they ran too slow. With a desperate cry, the dragoon slammed the lance down.

"_Why?"_

Celos' body jerked, and then fell limp. More blood gushed from where the lance pierced her, pouring over into the already red sheets.

"_Red."_

Kidria's screaming stopped the instant Celos died. Daleth stood on the bed edge, his entire body quaking, and his death grip on the lance forcing it to shake as well. Everyone was slightly, slowly shifting away until the closest one to him was Kidria. She closed her mouth shut tightly as the dragoon slowly let go of his weapon, stepped down, staring with apathy at what he had done.

He turned to Kidria and grabbed her by the collar. She was about to scream for her sister again when Daleth pulled her into a death hug. He grasped so tightly, he heard many of her bones crack and pop. But he didn't care anymore...not after that.

"Daleth." was all he heard from her before his mind left him. All that remained was his broken and bloodied heart.

Kidria opened her mouth slightly to speak again, but only a trickle of blood fell down her chin.


End file.
